Exposed
by FanficCharlet
Summary: When Piper hears Henry sneak out of his room again late at night, she follows him. Who know what she will see there? And how can Henry prevent Piper from discovering his secret idenity? Sorry Chenry shippers. I am not a Chenry shipper so there won't be chenry moments :) This is just a normal story. No love thingy's and everything. / DISCONTINUED! Feel free to 'steal' the story.
1. Chapter 1 A little emergency

Henry's POV

...

I almost fell asleep till I heard my watch beep.. AGAIN!

I opened my watch and I heard Ray (Captain Man) say: "Henry, we have a little emergency."

"Can't you just let me sleep?"

"Villans don't sleep Henry. Well I think they do.. But.. This one is awake right now.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Okay.. I'll be at the mancave in about 10 minutes." I respond.

Suddenly, Piper slammed my door open. Screaming "HENRY, WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

"uhh nobody" I answered nervous. Did she hear Captain Man's voice? Or him saying that I'll meet him at the MANCAVE?

"UUGH. If you do these things again I will tell mom and you will be in big trouble if she hears that.. again!" piper answered. Now I was getting really nervous.

Piper slammed the door behind her and I heard her walk away. I took my change: I snack out of my window.. again.

If she finds out I am gone my parents will know that too. I don't want to be grounded..

...

...

...

Piper's POV

...

I was sitting on my bed checking my tweets.

(I finally have more followers than Stacy Dobber)

I hate her. Till I heard Henry talk to somebody in his room. It sounded like a grown-up man.

I walked to Henry's door and listened. I couldn't here it very good because he talked softly.

I heard something like: "Okay.. I'll be ... in ... minutes" He was probably sneaking out again.

I slammed his door open and yelled: "HENRY, WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

"uhh nobody" he answered. Oh come on hen. Everytime when you say something like

that you are lying. I thought.

"UUGH. If you do these things again I will tell mom and you will be in big trouble if she hears that.. again!"

I answered. Actually, I want him to sneak out and stuff. It is fun when Henry is grounded,

only last time he got me grounded too. That asshole.

I slammed the door behind me and I pretented I was walking away, so I heard Henry

climb out of his window again. This time, I will follow him.


	2. Chapter 2 At JunkNStuff

Henry's POV

...

I quickly ran to JunkNStuff. What did Ray want now? I mean, why always late at night?

10 minutes later I arrived at JunkNStuff. I thought I heard something behind me so I looked. Nothing.  
Probably a bird or something.

I ran to the elevator and it took me to the mancave. It wasn't scary anymore because I was getting used to it.

"Hey Hen!" Charlotte already arrived. I was just 2 seconds there till we heard the alarm of JunkNStuff.  
"What now?" I said. I was still tired.

Charlotte quickly connected to the security camera and uugh.. "Piper! What is she doing here?" I said.

"Kill the power of the elevator" Charlotte said.  
I pushed the button to kill the power of the elevator.

On the security camera I saw Piper ran to the back. That little..

...

...

...

Piper's POV

...

Just after Henry climbed through his window I followed him.  
I had to be very quiet because Henry always notices me..

After like 10 minutes we arrived at JunkNStuff. I almost fell over  
a branch. Henry heard it and looked.

I still had time to hide so he didn't see me. He ran to the back of the store.  
Why would he go to work at MIDNIGHT?

After I was sure he was gone I walked JunkNStuff in. I also ran to the back.  
Henry was gone and the elevator didn't work. Now I know for sure he has something to hide..


	3. Chapter 3 Piper

Piper's POV

...

I am so angry right now!

Gotta be quiet though otherwise Henry would hear me.

My plan is to just hide till Henry came up. Then I would know his secret!

I waited and waited but nothing.. I looked on my phone.

I have been waiting for 2 HOURS!

I think imma give up..

...

...

...

Henry's POV

...

I hate Piper! She was still waiting in the back.

Then, (finally) Ray came down.

"Henry, quick! Blow a bubble. We have a situation" he said.

"What is it?" I asked while chewing on the special gum.

"Dr. Minyak escaped out of prison, AGAIN!" He yelled while running to his tube.

"O my god." I said and ran to my tube. I would deal with Piper later.

She was probably still waiting there for me to come up.

She could wait there for a long time..


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

O MY GOD PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! You see, I was 2 lazy 2 write this story. I also lost interest in Henry Danger. And I NEVER expected this story to get 7 favs, 10 follows and FUCKING 1,593 VIEWS!

Back in Sep. 2017 I just found out about fanfiction and I hated the site, but I enjoyed writing and I loved Henry Danger. Now, though, I don´t like Henry Danger anymore. Like I said, I was 2 lazy 2 continue this story. And I didn´t even write more than 1000 words! Ugh that´s bad... This story is discontinued, I am so sorry about that. But IF I continued writing now, the characters would probably be even more OOC than they already were.

If you like this idea or something: Don't worry! You won't get in trouble if you steal the idea. Heck, you can even copy and paste the entire thing I wrote and pretent it's your own if you want! (If you manage that, though. It's possible to copy text on fanfiction in a really weird way using ctrl+c. I did it once just to print a story on paper. I didn't know it was possible to favourite a story...)

Anyway, about why I put something about not shipping Chenry in the FUCKING SUMMARY! Like I said, I just started using fanfiction. I barely knew how to post a new chapter. Anddd the stories I saw about Henry Danger ALL had at least SOME Chenry in it. So I guess I thought it was important to put that in the summary... *face palm*

I am sorry if I use REALLY wrong grammer somewhere in this a/n but it's late now and I barely got any sleep last night, so I am not really alert on my punctuation and spelling stuff right know. My 1st language is Dutch, not English.

Oh and another thing: For all the Chenry shippers I was mean to and stuff, I am sorry. I can totally see why you are shipping now cause I am shipping like crazy on the phandom! (Danny Phantom fandom) Oh and sorry I wrote too much. And sorry for the many sorry's.

Okay I'm just gonna leave now.

If you wanna complain or something don't message this account. I won't be looking on here ever again. I have a new one: 'XxNightMareX'. I know it's a stupid name but I am not that creative. I don't write stories yet but I am planning on writing some for Danny Phantom. I am really obsessed with that show. Don't ask me why.


End file.
